how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Broath
Recap Barney texts Ted, after being absent for weeks, asking him to come to his apartment. Once Ted arrives, Barney asks him to take an oath on the Bro Code (a broath) promising that he won't tell the others that Quinn is a stripper, so they will keep an open mind when they meet her for the first time. However, Ted breaks "the broath", almost immediately, by telling the others that Quinn is a stripper. Before going to Quinn's apartment, Ted says that he didn't "tell them anything". However, they notice that Quinn is controlling towards Barney. Robin and Ted both like Quinn's apartment. After moving out of the apartment Robin has been staying with Patrice, while Ted has been crashing at University Housing as the neighbor to three people who look just like Ted, Marshall and Lily when they were in college. Quinn tells them that she is moving out soon and is looking for someone to sublet it to. Later, Lily finds a ticket for a trip to Hawaii, which makes them think that Quinn is only with Barney for his money. Marshall only gives this relationship a week, however, Barney and Quinn announce that they are moving in together. This leads to Ted and Robin quarreling over who gets her apartment. Thinking about Barney's best interests at heart, the guys arrange a "Quinn-tervention" for him. They tell him that he and Quinn are moving really fast, and they don't trust her, since she previously manipulated Barney. When Lily mentions the trip to Hawaii, Quinn shows up and tells them that she got that trip as a surprise for Barney. She appears confused about what is happening, and Barney tells her that he made Ted promise not to tell the others what she does for a living. However, Quinn gets angry that Barney lied about what she does. She breaks up with Barney and is about to leave, but when Barney tells her that she is doing exactly what the others think about her, she slaps him and leaves. Ted asks Robin to let him have Quinn's apartment, after what happened between them (in ). She takes him aside, and tells him that the last few weeks have been hard on her as well. In a single day, her engagement fell apart, she lost her best friend (Ted), she lost her apartment, and now she might even lose her job; she has been distracted at work and her boss wants to see her on Friday. When Ted says that he didn't know this, she says that how would he know, since he has been avoiding her. She asks him if they can go back to normal, but Ted says he can't do normal. The gang feels bad for what they did, and head over to Barney's apartment. He makes them take another broath that they won't meddle with his personal life, unless it's a matter of health, national security, or "he Barney is about to get up on a fatty." To seal the broath, Barney makes Lily and Robin, and Ted and Marshall kiss each other. Just then Quinn comes out of Barney's room. The gang seems confused, so Barney and Quinn tell them that they planned all this to mess with them. They also tell them that they were joking about moving in at first, but now they are serious about it. She tells Robin and Ted that her apartment really is up for grabs, but they both pass. Later, Robin meets up with Ted and tells her that she got promoted and is going to be a co-host with Sandy Rivers. The CEO of World Wide News liked her transmission on New Year's Eve (from ), and promoted her. She also tells him that she got a big raise and is getting an apartment, which means he can have Quinn's apartment. He thanks her and tells her that he can go back to normal. There is an awkward silence between them, and Robin leaves. Ted says that, he will see her soon, but Future Ted says that they didn't see each other for a long time, and he will get back to that. Back at Barney's apartment, Quinn thanks Barney for being cool and not being jealous about what she does. However, he seems a little uncomfortable about it and asks her what would (hypothetically) make her stop stripping. She says that she would (hypothetically) stop stripping if she ever got married. Throughout the episode, Marshall keeps telling weird sex stories about "a chick" he hooked up with, which embarrasses Lily, as she's the only girl he has been with. However, Marshall tells a story about a girl he went to second base with, while watching Peter Pan, but Lily says that it wasn't her. Marshall then remembers that it was with a girl in the 10th grade. He explains to Lily that he wasn't watching Peter Pan, but was playing Peter Pan; he got his growth spurt just when he got cast in the play and was too big for the flying harness. This resulted in the harness breaking and he fell on that girl. He says that the tissues in her bra saved him two broken wrists. He says that he wanted at least one story that wasn't with Lily and Lily is okay with this, even telling him to tell this story differently the next time; he stole his dad's car to go to a concert and he got to third base with that girl. Continuity *Ted's middle name, Evelyn, is mentioned in . *The Intervention banner reappears. *Lily's bisexuality is shown again. *Barney says that he has a "monk guy". *Future Ted mentions Robin's promotion in Tailgate. Footage of Robin's New Year's Eve on-air appearance from that episode is replayed in this episode. *Marshall and Lily have moved into The Apartment. *The sound of monks chanting can be heard when Barney first talks about the Bro Code in . *Martin can be seen holding a "sandwich", the series reference for marijuana. *Lily states in that "this whole one-partner thing sucks sometimes". She cannot tell stories about her "weird" sex life because it is obvious that she is talking about Marshall. *Marshall has kissed a man before; Barney kisses him (much to his alarm) in . *When Ted does not cooperate, Barney tells him "Just... O.K.?" Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Barney and Quinn would indeed try to go on the Hawaii trip in . but will miss their flight after a security incident that would involve one of Barney's magician props. Gallery AmTMC1rCMAENPQD.jpg 101573 D0452bn 0.jpg 101573 D0431bn.jpg 0000261z.jpg 00004wdz.jpg 00003yh4.jpg 00005pgq.jpg 000019e8.jpg How-I-Met-Your-Mother-The-Broath-Season-7-Episode-19-6.jpg How-I-Met-Your-Mother-The-Broath-Season-7-Episode-19-5.jpg How-I-Met-Your-Mother-The-Broath-Season-7-Episode-19-4.jpg How-I-Met-Your-Mother-The-Broath-Season-7-Episode-19-3.jpg How-I-Met-Your-Mother-The-Broath-Season-7-Episode-19-2.jpg How-I-Met-Your-Mother-The-Broath-Season-7-Episode-19.jpg How-I-Met-Your-Mother-The-Broath-Season-7-Episode-19-11.jpg How-I-Met-Your-Mother-The-Broath-Season-7-Episode-19-8.jpg tedanmarshall01.png Barney TheBroath.jpeg Lily TheBroath.jpeg Marshall TheBroath.jpeg Ted TheBroath.jpg Lily-Robin.jpg Cookies.png Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Allusions and Outside References *Barney's fake history discussion focuses on the by (or, as Barney tells it, "Brotus"). After surviving Brotus' assassination attempt with ninjas, Caesar "bangs a hundred chicks" and invents a salad. *Marshall reveals that he once played in a school play. *Lily mentions a concert. Other Notes *Despite having sworn in this episode to not interfere with Barney's personal life again, Robin does just that in both and , with Ted Joining her the second time. This might not be considered to be a violation of the "The Broath", as in both times it was done in order prevent Barney from "getting up on a fatty." *Ned, Martin, and Milly, the Columbia University students that keep Ted awake, strongly resemble Ted, Marshall, and Lily while at Wesleyan. When Ned says "Hey, you were young like once, right?", Ted responds that "I was never like you guys". Guests *Becki Newton - Quinn *Ellen D. Williams - Patrice *Wendy McColm - Milly *Ryan Meharry - Martin *Brendan Robinson - Ned Podcast Featuring back stage visit with part of the wardrobe team: Reiko Kurumada, Elinor Bardach and Patty Vaughn. Reception * This episode was viewed by 8.15 million peoplehttp://www.spoilertv.com/2012/03/ratings-news-20th-march-2012.html. * Chris O'Hara of TV Fanatic gave the episode 5/5. He says that this episode was one of his favorites of the season. http://www.tvfanatic.com/2012/03/how-i-met-your-mother-review-quinntervention/ * Robert Canning from gave the episode 6.5/10. He says, "While (the episode was) fun and funny in parts, (it) suffered from a poor choice of storytelling." http://tv.ign.com/articles/122/1221176p1.html * Donna Bowman of the gave the episode a B-. http://www.avclub.com/articles/the-broath,70757/ * Ethan Alter of gave the episode a D. He says, "Hey, remember when How I Met Your Mother was a comedy with genuine laughs and everything? Yeah, that doesn't ring a bell with me either. Apparently, even the writers have forgotten that particular detail since "The Broath"- the 19th episode in this profoundly mediocre season." http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/the-broath.php * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 9.5 out of 10 stars. "...great storytelling with a nice twist..." References External Links * * * *''The Broath'' at CBS Press Express. Category:Episodes with Interventions